Fairy Tale Dreams
by RiYuYami
Summary: At a party in a strip club, Seto Kaiba meets a boy who works as a stripper. But this is not the path that he had wanted to take, but he is only doing this to help the only family he has left survive. Prideshipping and Wishshipping OOC RR
1. Chapter 1

I know! I know! I shouldn't be working on anything other then the fanfics I'm already working on, but I had to start this one before I lose the idea and I really don't want to do that, that's how a lot of my fanfics never get finished because something new comes along.

Summery: At a party in a strip club, Seto Kaiba meets a boy who works as a stripper. But this is not the path that he had wanted to take, but he is only doing this to help the only family he has left survive.

I only own the plot and any OCs and products that no one else owns. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but if I did then I wouldn't be in high school, I would be a male, and I would be freakin' rich because of all the YGO stuff that is made under my name. Oh, and GX wouldn't be stale and 5D's would have more light effects like they have in Akira.

NOTES! Kaiba is actually Gozaboro's son in this, same with Mokuba, but Jou is his adopted brother for reasons unknown.

NOTES TWO! I just want to inform you that there are major differences in age here then they are in the actual show. Yugi is 15 not 16 (He really is 16 how the hell you guys keep thinking him to be 15 will always weird me out) Jou is 15 as well, Mokuba is 8, Yami is 19 not 3017, and Kaiba is 19 as well and just so we are clear here, if Kaiba was 18 as some people says he is on the show then does that mean he is being held back in school because he is in Yugi's class and Yugi's 16?

Think about it.

Warning: … Lots of crazy stuff that is normally in this kinda fanfic.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Fairy Tale Dreams**

**Chapter one: Meeting**

* * *

The lights, the sounds, the smells, they were all intoxicating and choking him as he tried to move through the crowd and keep his blond brother's head in sight as they maneuvered through people that he would normally never be near.

But he was only here because his brother's best friend's birthday was today and he wanted to go to the best club in all of Domino.

"Hey Seto! We found the table!" The tall brunet turned to see his brother waving at him from a table. Seto Kaiba, the future owner of Kaiba Corp, walked over to his adopted younger brother Jounouchi and sat down next to him as Jou's friends sat around them. Kaiba really didn't want to be here, but his brother insisted and that Honda would really appreciate it.

Kaiba had a theory that he was just using him for cash to pay to the dancers. Not only was the Quiet Riot Club the largest in the city, it was also the biggest unisex strip club as well. Right now they were in the dancer's floors and Kaiba really would have preferred the floor with the concert stage and the bar.

"I can't believe I'm here…" He grumbled but the giant grin on his brother's face made him smirk.

"Ah, don't be like that Seto! Besides, it's Honda's special day. Not only is he a year closer to his grave, he's also going to finally lose his virginity to a stranger!" Honda gave him a glare from across the table, earning a few laughs from everyone else at the table until they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat next to them.

Kaiba looked up in shock at the person right next to him. The boy was dressed as a waiter with a pair of fuzzy red cat ears on his head. He was thin and had well toned tan skin, giving him a bit of an exotic, foreign look. He was short from what Kaiba could tell and his height was only added by the strangest hair that Kaiba had ever seen. Ebony spikes were tipped in crimson that looked to be the same color as deep wine with bolts of goldenrod going through it that were the same color as the golden hair that lined his face.

The boy's face was smooth with high cheek bones that made him look like a strong wielded person. His nose was small and his lips were lush with a wine tint to its color. On his ears were six piercings in each one, each identical to the other side. Two were ankhs, two were dice, and then followed behind them were a set of six that matched the color of his hair and the trail of studs ended with two blue ones. And his eyes, sharp eyes with long eyelashes that were outlines with kohl to make them appear longer, looked at him through deep pools of crimson the same shade as freshly-spilt blood.

"Sorry to 'interrupt' your moment," He spoke in a baritone voice that sounded tired and bored. "But I'm here to take your drink orders." He sighed. Kaiba blinked and turned to the menu before him.

"I'll just have a Manhattan." Kaiba spoke simply, trying not to look at the lovely young man. The boy nodded and turned to the rest of the group.

"I'll take a coke; I'm too young to drink." Jou smiled and once again the boy nodded and wrote on his note pad. The rest of the group ordered different kinds of alcohol, and yet the waiter didn't even seem to point out the fact that the group was underage. He finished writing down their orders.

"I'll be right back with your drinks, and if you need anything just ask okay?" He turned on his heel and pushed his way through the crowd, elbowing and barking out commands to move as he made his way through.

The group was quiet before they all turned back to table. "Jeez, did that guy have an attitude or what?!" Otogi pointed out as he twisted some of his black hair with his finger. Jou frowned at the comment and turned to Otogi.

"Look at this place, I'd be pissed too if I had to work under these conditions all night. I would punch a few people too if I was given the chance."

"Knowing you little brother, you would do it just for fun." Kaiba smirked, earning a piss-off look from the blond. A loud crash was heard and they turned to see their waiter with his hands out in front of him and their drinks all over the floor. His face was red and his eyes held pure anger and disgust. He whipped around to look at a tall, wannabe-Goth guy that was behind him at the time.

"Listen buddy! No one, and I mean NO ONE, touches me like that when I'm not on shift!" He reached up and grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him down to his eye level. _**"Got it?!"**_ He hissed out and the slightly frightened man nodded. The boy let go of the man's shirt and turned to the group with a frown on his face.

"I apologize for what happened, allow me to go and get you fresh drinks okay?" He started to pick up the broken glass, and with out knowing why he was doing this, Kaiba got down and helped him.

"Here, allow me." He spoke in a calm voice and the boy looked up at him with those strange red-eyes. "Its fine sir, I can handle it. This isn't the first time some bastard tried to grab me and made me spill an order."

But Kaiba just helped the boy anyway. Once the glass was picked up, he left to get them fresh drinks. Kaiba took a seat at the table and everyone was looking at him with wide eyes. "What?" He asked simply.

"Kaiba, I have never seen you help anyone that you have just met. What was that all about?" Honda asked.

Kaiba only shrugged, not sure of why he did what he did. A moment later, the waiter came back and placed their drinks in front of them and took a look at his watch. "I'm sorry but I'm off duty for the evening." He held out his hand, wanting his payment for the drinks and his tip.

Kaiba pulled out his wallet and handed the money to the boy as well as twenty bucks for the tip, earning a raised eyebrow. "Sir, I really appreciate the money, but I'm not giving you a kiss for it." He smirked as he stuffed the twenty into his pocket. Kaiba fought back with a smirk.

"Well, I thought I'd be nice and give you a large amount since you seem to be dealing with people's shit all through out the night. Take it and use it on something nice for yourself." The boy blinked and smiled slightly, saying he would gladly do so before he turned and left into the sea of people.

* * *

So far, Kaiba was bored out of his skull. He loved his brother dearly, but his friends were the most annoying mix of morons that he had ever associated himself with. Which is why he ditched them and headed toward the bar, he took a seat and was face-to-face with a strange man with brown hair that stuck up in every direction and had large blue-eyes.

"Good evenin' sir. Can ah get ya a drink?" He spoke in a thick accent not native to these parts. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the smiling barkeep.

"I would love one, but can I ask you a question?"

"Ya just did but ya can ask another." The man laughed. Kaiba rolled his eyes and continued.

"Your accent, its Australian is it not?"

"Yep! But I'm studyin' here with a friend. What can ah get ya?" He turned to Kaiba after grabbing a glass. Kaiba looked at him, noticing a nametag that read Valon.

"Just give me a green apple sky high martini."

"Ya know that its got Pixi Stix powder in it right? Keeps ya up at night."

"I would love one right now, I feel like I want to sleep. No offence but this place is a little boring." Valon laughed at Kaiba's remark.

"It's early evenin'! This place doesn't start pumpin' until da King starts dancin'." He smiled as he handed Kaiba his green colored drink. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the bartender as he took a drink.

"King? Who is that?"

Before he could say more, the lights went dim and two spot lights focused on the cat walk with a pole through it. The music went from techno to a 1950's sassy music you hear at gentlemen's clubs. The lights changed to a red and blue tint as an announcer spoke through the speakers.

"Ladies and gents please put your hands together and get out your wallets for the one and only King!"

The curtains were pulled back and Kaiba gasped at who was walking on.

It was the waiter from before!

Only he was dressed in tight black leather hot pants. His legs were covered in knee-high leather boots. He wore no shirt but had a black feathered boa draped lazily on his shoulders. On his wrist were chain bracelets and wrist bands; around his neck was a black collar. Around his head was a black tiara with a red stone in the middle and covering his eyes was a feathered black and red mask that people wore at masquerades.

He blinked and just sat there watching as the boy seemed to walk around on the stage messing with the men and women who tried to hand him money. He would lean into their faces and move back. Every once in a while the boy took money and would place a kiss on that person's face, but never on their lips.

"That kid's got guts."

Kaiba turned to see Valon with a slight frown on his normally happy face. "What do you mean?" Kaiba asked, taking another drink of his sugar enhanced beverage.

"Ah mean dat he is the youngest boy here and he's been doin' this for two years. He's only nineteen." Kaiba chocked on his drink and looked at him.

"What?! Why would anyone do that," He pointed to the stage which was surrounded by horny people including Honda, "at such a young age for a living!?" Valon sighed and put down the glass he was cleaning.

"All ah know is dat he was just a waiter and had to fill in for someone, and then the owner of dis place made him a regular dancer for extra pay. He's only doin' this for his brother."

The brunet looked at the older male and then turned back to the boy. He seemed to be smiling and smirking at the people, but his eyes held a different story. They held disgust and anger as well as shame.

* * *

"Great job Yami, bet you made lots tonight with that little show." A lovely blond with violet eyes spoke to her best friend as she cleaned her face of the make up she wore. The one called Yami turned to his friend.

"I guess, I only made about three hundred tonight Mai." He replied at he put on a t-shirt and tied back his hair before grabbing his backpack. Mai smiled at him. "That's great! Yugi's one step closer to college!" Yami grinned at her and headed for the door, waving good bye. He took a turn out of the alley toward the parking lot to his black Saturn and blinked when he saw someone standing there smiling at him with large amethyst eyes. "Hi Nii-san!" The little boy waved.

"Yugi, what are you doing here? You know it's dangerous to be out in these parts at night." Yami smiled and ruffled Yugi's hair. Yugi pouted but smiled as he fixed his hair.

"I know, but I wanted to see you. You've been busy lately and I rarely get to see you." Yami frowned at his brother's words as he unlocked the car. He turned to Yugi once they got in.

"Aibou, you know that its summer and that the club gets busy during this time. But because I don't have to work tomorrow, I'll take you swimming since it's the last day of summer after all." He smiled and earned a hug from the little boy.

"Yay! Nii-san, you're the greatest!"

"Oh, I forgot, I got three hundred tonight and it's all going into your savings." Yami smiled, but frowned when Yugi gave him a look.

"Nii-san, don't worry about me. You should use that money for yourself once in a while instead of on me. You barely eat and when you do it's because I force you."

"I know Aibou, but I really want you to go to college and to achieve your dream as a doctor. And I want you to get an education; you know that's what Grandpa and Mom would have wanted."

"But Nii-san…"

"No more of this Yugi. Okay? Let's get home so we can get things ready for tomorrow." With that said, Yami drove off into the night.

TBC

* * *

Please tell me what you think. I'll establish more for this, like how Yugi and Jou meet as well as how Kaiba learns Yami's name. Also, I know jack about car models so all cars in this story are going to be pretty random… I'm not making fun of Australians BTW. I've seen people write for Valon like that before so I took a shot.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two of Fairy Tale Dreams.

Remember how Jou is Kaiba's adopted brother? That means some people will think, if he is adopted then Jounouchi is no longer his last name. In this story it's his first name while Katsuya is his last. It works better and it gets less confusing that way.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Fairy Tale Dreams**

**Chapter Two: Friend**

* * *

As everyone knows, being rich makes you popular. You have all the coolest clothing, all the greatest accessories, all the most up-to-date technology, and all the coolest friends.

But that was not true for Jou.

Originally he was Katsuya Jounouchi but when he was six his parents left him at an orphanage and never came back for him. He stayed for a year before a scary man named Kaiba Gozaboro came and adopted him so that he could become the CEO of Kaiba Corp. America when he grew up.

That is where Jou met his new brother, Kaiba Seto. The Kaiba family took him in and taught him everything they knew. They were always there for him, or at least Kaiba was and the new addition to the Kaiba family who was born to Gozaboro's mistress. Mokuba was born and Jou helped to take care of him.

Even though he was rich and powerful, Jou acted just like any kid who grew up on the streets. He wore baggy clothing that were usually t-shirts and jeans, he usually wore a few wristbands and maybe a hat, he preferred using a CD player over an mp3 player, and he hated most of the popular kids.

Jou's friends were an odd bunch but he liked it that way.

But sometimes they were just as bad as the popular kids. Today was the first day of school and already Jou was bored as hell with his teachers. He looked around the room a bit and came to stop when he noticed a very small boy in the back with his head down, writing in a notebook.

What really caught his attention about the boy was his hair. It looked like the waiter's hair who served them at the Quiet Riot Club but it had less blond in it and was tinted deep purple rather then crimson. His clothing looked like hand-me-downs due to how baggy they were and how old they looked.

Blinking, Jou remembered seeing him before but he never paid much attention to anyone that he didn't know so he shrugged and returned to looking at the board and spacing out into his own little universe.

* * *

"Eww, the weird kid is seating over there."

"I thought he dropped out."

"I heard that his brother works as a hooker for money."

"Oh my God! That's right!"

"I heard he's a good fuck."

"You guys are so gross and mean!"

Jou glared deeply at his friends Anzu, Honda, Otogi and Marik. They were now in the lunch room eating and the small boy from earlier were sitting all alone at a table near the one where Jou sat.

His so-called friends were poking fun at the boy, just like the other students who saw him and walked by him.

One senior had the nerve to push his face into the table and pulled his head right back up by his hair, hurting the boy's head and neck.

Jou looked at him and frowned, standing up and grabbing his tray, he walked away from his small group. "Hey, where are you going Jou?" Marik called out to his friend, Jou turned and glared.

"To sit with someone who doesn't poke fun at others."

Jou walked over and smiled softly at the boy whose hair covered his face. He was munching softly on a piece of orange and didn't notice the blond until he spoke. "Can I sit here with you?"

And that's when he saw them, two large purple eyes that could match that of the purples in a beautiful image of a nebula. And they had tears in them as well.

* * *

Yugi walked through the halls quietly, not wanting to draw attention to himself. But that usually meant nothing since people noticed him anyway. It wasn't his fault about his brother's job. It was the only one that he could have and at least it was feeding them and keeping them warm in their small apartment.

He reached his locker and attached his old lock to it after getting what he needed for his classed that day. His first day back at school as a tenth grader, just two years left after this one and he would never have to come back to this school. He walked down the halls and came to his first class.

Yugi took the furthest seat in the back that was next to the window and took out his notebook. He waited until the other students came in before he did anything. He watched as everyone came in and the teacher began the lesson. As he wrote down what the teacher said, Yugi felt as if someone was looking at him.

Looking through his bangs, he noticed that a boy in the third row with blond hair and honey-colored eyes was looking at him. But they were not filled with the emotions that were usually in people's eyes when they saw him, these were filled with curiosity and wonder. Yugi blushed lightly and noticed the boy turn away.

Yugi kept to himself through the rest of the morning classes until lunch came up. He went and found a small table to sit at and took his packed lunch, which his brother had made for him as a nice gesture, and began to work on the sandwich and the milk carton. But some bigger kid from a higher grade came by and 'accidentally' pushed him into the table and then pulled him back up.

It was just to get the other kids to laugh at him. When they left, tears came to Yugi's eyes. No one liked him, only Yami cared about him. He was nothing more then the 'sluty King's little brother' and he didn't like that. He loved his brother but he wished that there was another way for them to make a living.

Yugi then started work on his orange but heard a small thud noise and looked up a bit to see a lunch tray being place down on the other side of the lunch table. 'Oh no… someone wants me to leave the table…' He thought but he heard the person speak.

"Can I sit here with you?"

Yugi blinked and looked up into surprised eyes that blinked right back and then had a saddened look. "Oh man, are you okay? Why are you crying little guy? Was it because of the senior?" This new comer asked softly and took a seat in front of Yugi who was wiping his eyes on his sleeves that were too long due to the jacket originally belonging to Yami.

"Yeah… why are you sitting here… aren't you afraid that I might have an STD or that I'm the brother of… a 'hooker'… which my Nii-san isn't…" Yugi asked softly but the other boy laughed lightly.

"Listen kid, I don't listen to rumors that go around here, I'm smarter then that. You can't have a STD, you look too pure for that and I think I've seen your brother and he looked like he didn't want to work at this one club I went to. And why I'm sitting here is simple, I think someone like you needs a friend and my friends are being stupid and mean so I ditched them and came over here to talk to you, maybe you and I can be friends."

Yugi looked at the smiling face and turned away. "You're just here as a joke. I know, people have done this to me before and you know what, it really hurts because people are messing with my trust…"

The blond looked at him and shook his head. "I'm not going to just laugh and leave. I saw you in class and you looked really lonely… I know that feeling… what's your name anyway?"

Yugi looked right at him and blinked in surprise. "You don't know!?"

"Nope, I don't know the names of a lot of people here anyway, and I've been in this school for two years. So, what is it?"

"It's… Mouto Yugi…"

"That's a nice name. I'm Kaiba Jounouchi!" The blond smiled as Yugi looked in shock.

"What?! Kaiba as in Kaiba Corp. Kaiba?! Okay, this really is a joke isn't it…?"

"No, I really am a Kaiba, though I was adopted. So, do you want to be friends with me? And I'm telling you, this is not a joke Yugi." He stuck out his hand for the boy to shake, which Yugi timidly took.

* * *

"Nii-san? Are you home?" Yugi asked as he entered the small three-roomed apartment that he and his brother shared. He then heard a noise in the kitchen and a string of curses. "Yeah, he's home…" He chuckled and walked into the small kitchen to see his brother holding his head and a cup while glaring at the object.

"Stupid cup!" Yami then turned when he heard a slight set of giggles and saw his little brother. "Welcome home Aibou! How was school… Yugi! You're head! What happened?! Did you fall or did someone hurt you?!"

Yugi blinked and remembered the nice purple-black spot that was on his forehead since lunch. "I… uh… fell?" Yugi smiled nervously as Yami frowned with a stern look on his face, the one he used when he was being serious about something important that worried him.

"Aibou, what really happened?" He spoke calmly as he looked at the bump and looked Yugi over.

"A kid pushed my head into the table at lunch Nii-san…"

Yami sighed softly and kissed the bump. "Yugi, Aibou, little one… please don't let people do this… I know that it's been a rough two years and all the things people say and do to you because of me makes you upset but don't let them do this and blame yourself. Blame me; I got us into this mess…"

"I could never blame you Yami!" Yugi looked up at him with tear-filled amethyst eyes. "I know that it's the only job you can have right now but I don't want what people do to me affect you! And the same goes from me of what people do to you! I understand the life we are living and I know that in just a bit it will be over with and you can go off to college with me and get a better job!"

He let the tears fall. "We just have to hang on a bit longer right Nii-san?" Yugi looked up into sad, understanding crimson-eyes. Yami hugged the smaller boy close and petted his hair.

"Yeah, just a little longer and we can have a better life…" He then pulled away and smiled lightly at his brother. "So… aside from that little mess, how was your first day of the tenth grade?"

Yugi smiled a little. "Well… I think I made a friend today."

"Oh you did? That's great Yugi! What's this person's name?" Yami asked as he poured himself a glass of milk and Yugi one as well before walking over to the kitchen table where Yugi sat.

"His name is Jou and he was actually really nice to me. We have the same classes to and he didn't make fun of me as well."

Yami smiled at this. It had always been difficult for Yugi to make friends, especially now with how their lives were but this Jou person might help Yugi out so that made the smile on Yami's face grow a little.

He just hoped that Jou wouldn't abandon Yugi.

* * *

He had to see him; he had to see the boy with those red-eyes again.

Those eyes filled with so many emotions of hatred and self-hatred… how could one set of eyes hold so many emotions in their depths at once. Kaiba growled as he sat at the bar again a few days since his first arrival to this place. But today there was a different bartender, this one was a girl with hair similar to the red-eyed boy's only hers was dyed those colors. She also seemed less talkative then Valon, but she kept talking to a girl that was at the counter and kept talking all lovey-dovey to the girl.

"Bleh…" Kaiba stuck out his tongue as he turned his head away and then he heard the speakers go off and the same person as last time announced the arrival of the one called King. He appeared on the stage in the same clothing as before with a new pole dance. Kaiba walked over and got near the stage and the boy bent down to him and smirk and placed a small kiss on his head before moving away and standing still as the announcer spoke again.

"_It's Monday night people! And you all know what that means! The King gets to choose his 'royal slave' for the evening! So get out your money and if you have the most, you'll get to spend the night with him!" _

The crowd went crazy as people were pulling out money. Kaiba saw that the King's eyes held all those emotions in them again as he looked at all the people and then he stopped at Kaiba who had taken out about fifteen hundred dollars from his wallet. (A rich man carries bills on him as well as checks)

The King was shocked and pointed immediately at Kaiba with a look a pure surprise and happiness in his red-eyes, his face stayed neutral though.

"_OHHH! Looks like the King picked his lucky subject! Have a wonderful time, and remember, play dirty!"_ The speakers sounded and Kaiba was pulled out of the crowd by the boy who jumped into it and dragged him to a red door with a sign on it that said 'Private Den' and this caused the brunet to raise an eyebrow.

Kaiba was pushed into the room and the boy locked the door. Taking in the opportunity to look around, Kaiba was amazed. The place was mostly of red and violet colors with a soft glow to it due to the scented candles and special fiber optic light tubes that divided the mirrored ceiling above.

The carpet was a feather type with mixes of red and purple, while the large bed was of the finest silks and satins. A large closet was on the other side of the room and a bathroom was connected as well as a side table that the King was digging through.

"Where are we?" Kaiba asked and the boy stopped and turned to look at him through his mask.

"The Private Den. This is where you get laid and I get paid." He snickered at the little rhyme but then turned serious. "You pay me first and then I'll let you do me in what ever position you want since you are holding a nice bit of cash right there in your hands."

Kaiba looked down and noticed that he was still holding the money. "Look, I don't really know why I am doing this… I have no idea why I'm even in here with you right now."

The King pulled of his mask and raised an eyebrow. Kaiba gasped as he looked at the face of the boy, it was the waiter! So he was right!

"You! I was right!"

"What the fuck are you talking about and what do you mean that you don't want to get laid? You were in the crowd with money right?"

"Look, on Saturday, I was here with my brother and his dimwit friends and you were a waiter whose butt got pinched or something and you dropped the drinks and I gave you a twenty dollar tip to be nice! And the only reason I'm in this room is still a mystery to me, I must have done that unconsciously."

The boy looked at him for a while. "Yeah, yeah, I remember you. You're that guy who helped me and gave me the large tip. So… if you are going to be as nice as you were then, can I have the money?" He held out his hand but Kaiba gave him a look.

"Are you using this money for someone?"

He growled a little. "Just give it to me."

"A brother perhaps?"

"Shut the fuck up! I need the money for him, and yeah, it's for my little brother okay?! Just give me the… cash?" He blinked and looked at his hand as saw that Kaiba had handed him the money.

"What…?"

"Look, I have two brothers of my own and I would do the same thing if I was in your position to help them. So use the money wisely. And listen, I may be a cold-hearted bastard as people have said to me before, but when someone is doing something to help those they care about by sacrificing them selves like this, then I'll help."

Kaiba then stopped and looked at him. "I don't have to sleep with you right? Because you look like you don't want to."

Yami shook his head. "I think I'm in your debt so I'll hold you on that for when the time is right. By the way, my name is Yami. Remember it; you are the first person to come into this room to know it."

Kaiba looked at Yami and nodded.

"Sure, I'll keep it to myself. I guess I'll see you later… Yami."

TBC

* * *

Yami is now in debt to Kaiba, and he will be more in debt later on in the story since Kaiba really wants to help him. Yugi doesn't know that Kaiba is trying to help Yami and Jou doesn't know who Yami is at all so it's a little confusing to everyone.

I liked how Kaiba is actually nice to Yami but still considered himself cold-hearted while Jou was nice and wanted to be friends with Yugi. I know people like that.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three.

I want to say, thank you all for the reviews, you people are all so fabulous! I just want to say this, Yami and Kaiba will have a lemon scene later in the story but not right now.

Though, when the time comes, I'll do two versions so that I have one that is safe for fanfiction and one that it not, but I'll post that on Deviant Art. BTW, never read adult YGO fanfiction while working on this kinda story, it gives you DIRTY ideas…

Curse you Toxic Hathor! Don't suggest dirty fanfics for me! (doesn't care though, she'll just read them anyway because that's how her roll plays are like)

On with the fic!

* * *

**Fairy Tale Dreams**

**Chapter Three: Dragon **

* * *

"**FIFTEEN HUNDRED!?"**

"Shut up Mai!"

"But Yami, that's a hell of a lot of cash right there, and in bills too!"

"I know, and it is totally going straight to Yugi's college fund."

Yami sat in the back of the dressing room with Mai. Last night Yami had just gotten the most money he had ever gotten from a customer before and he didn't even catch the brunet's name before the man left the club, though he did learn his. And aside from getting a lot of money, Yami didn't have to get screwed that night.

Double bonus!

Mai just found out about the money since she had the day off yesterday, but when she found out she was going crazy. Yami sighed as he wiped the makeup off his face. "I'm going home Mai, my head is killing me. The bastard behind the stage lights put them on strobe and that always hurts my eyes and head. See you later sweetie."

Yami and Mai kissed each other's cheeks as they did when one or both of them had a rough day to make the other feel better. They waved good bye and Yami left out the exit door from the dressing corridor and into an alley in the back.

A cold shudder ran down the boy's spine. He looked up and noticed that the moon was not visible and it was starting to drizzle a little, starting to get him somewhat wet. Thankfully he could still see without the moon because of the orange light of the street lamp in the alley, but he still didn't feel right.

He didn't like this, Yami had always been a bit of a superstitious person and when a cold shudder that ran down his spine and to his fingertips hit him, that meant that something bad was going to happen.

"Well, what's a pretty thing like you doing here?"

It seems his nerves were right.

As Yami whipped around to see who it was, he was slammed into a brick wall and to powerful hands were pressing his shoulders into the hard red wall behind him, this would lead to him have some bad bruises later. "Fuck… what the hell are you doing?!" Yami screamed, demanding an answer.

He looked into lust-filled eyes of a man who was much larger and much stronger then he was. "You know, I saw you on the stage tonight when you were kissing people, and you just skipped right over me, not even looking at me. But now I'm gonna make you look at me as I get a good screw out of you."

"I only skipped over you because you reek of the scent of vodka and rum! And there is no way in hell that you're going to fuck me you ass!"

Then he heard it. Not just heard it, but felt it too. The cold point of a switchblade was at the base of his neck; if he tried to escape then the blade would either cut him or stab him. His mind was going crazy with ways to try and get out and the man busied himself by trying to stick his filthy hand into Yami's jeans.

"Stop…!" Yami barked, trying to get away, but the knife dug in slightly, drawing a small amount of blood. As the man finally pushed Yami's pants down a bit, there was a gun shot and the switchblade went flying to the side. Both men turned to see that someone was at the entrance of the alleyway.

"You better let him go, lest you want to have your brains paint a picture on the wall."

Yami blinked, he knew that voice. "You!" He exclaimed when the man who gave him the large amount of money the other day came over to them. The gun, a normal handgun, was pointed toward the wanna-be rapist's head.

"Now let him go or I'll kill you. Trying to rape someone in an alley is just wrong and if you so much as bruised or scared that boy's skin, I'll track you down and kill you with a Desert Eagle rather then a hand gun."

The man, scared of the threats brought on by the new comer, dropped Yami and ran off. The brunet growled as he saw the spineless twit run off into the rain before he turned to Yami. The smaller saw that the brunet's eyes softened as he helped him up.

"You alright Yami?" He asked as Yami pulled his pants back up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Though that little lie was ruined when he let out a pained moaned due to the pain in his shoulders. "Shit, I hope that he didn't break a bone…"

"What happened? What was the bastard trying to do to you?" Yami frowned at the question and turned away, putting up a calm face.

"The man didn't get a kiss from me and decided to jump me in the alley. Now, thank you for saving but I have to go." As he turned to leave, his hand was grabbed and he looked into concerned blue-eyes.

"You're hurt; I can see it in your eyes. Let me bandage you up and then I'll let you be on your way." The man took Yami over to one hell of a fancy short limo that left Yami with wide crimson-eyes as he looked at the black vehicle.

"Jesus Christ bananas! Are you rich or something?!"

A chuckle came from the other. "Yeah, I own a company here. Get in and I'll check out your wounds." The brunet helped Yami in and he looked around. The limo was small but spacious. There was a mini bar, a plasma TV was on the wall dividing the front from the back, and a laptop, a briefcase (obviously belong to the rich man) and a cell phone lay on the cream-colored leather seats in the back.

"Well, I can see how you could give me such a big bundle on money Dragon." Yami spoke, giving his mystery savior a nickname, though he felt that it fit the man. The man only smirked at the name and turned to open a small cabinet next to the mini bar.

"Yeah, I'm rich, but that's beside the point. Take off your shirt; I want to see the damage to you back."

"Ohhh, looks like someone needs to learn the word please." Yami rolled his eyes, normally he never did what people told him, he preferred to do things on his own but Yugi and _maybe_ this guy are accepted to tell him what to do.

After he removed his shirt and turned around, he heard the other's breath come to a halt and he turned his head to see that he was looking at his back. "That bad huh?"

The other nodded and went over, placing a cold bottle of scotch to his back. "This will help with the swelling; the area with your shoulders will be tender for a few days. If you don't move yours arms around to much and you prevent too much pressure on your back, it will heal faster. The swelling will be gone in a week, but the pain might stay for a bit longer. Now turn around, I saw some blood on you as well."

Yami blinked. "You really know a lot on this kinda thing don't you Dragon?" The red-eyed boy turned around to face the man who still held that soft look in his eyes, though his wet bangs due to the rain outside some-what hid them.

"My little brother fell out of tree when we were kids, landed on his back. Thank God he was on a low branch or his spine would have been permanently damaged. Jou can be a total idiot at times."

"My little brother fell out of a tree once; he landed on me though because I tried to catch him. Hey, can I ask you a question Dragon?"

"You just did, but you can ask another." The other chuckled as he wetted an alcohol swab to place on the cut just above Yami's right collar bone. Yami winced at the pain from the swab but relaxed enough to ask his question.

"Why did you help me tonight? Were you following me or something because you came at the right moment, kinda weird if you ask me…" He blushed lightly as the one he called Dragon placed a bandage over the small wound.

"I'm not following you or anything. I was actually leaving work when I passed by, my stupid driver," He pointed to the blackened window that separated this part of the limo from the driver part. "Got lost and we drove by. I saw you pressed against the wall and you looked scared. You better thank your lucky stars that it was only just starting to down pour and the streetlights were on to help me see you in that alley. If not, then you would have been raped. You're also lucky that I carry a gun with me in this limo in case if something happens."

Yami looked at him, seeing the expression on the man's face and he sighed as he put his shirt back on. "Yeah, I guess I should thank my lucky stars. I have to go, my brother needs me home. Thank you so much for what you did back there Dragon, I don't normally say this, but will you come by the club soon? Just for a drink, you don't have to sleep with me or anything. I'm now in a triple debt with you so you better stay around so I can repay you later Dragon."

The blue-eyed man smirked. "I'll keep true to that Yami, and please, call me Seto."

The boy was about to leave the limo before he turned and returned the remake with his own smirk. "Seto huh? I think I'll stick to Dragon. See ya later Seto the Dragon." Yami waved and left, closing the door behind him and walking down the street.

He stopped and watched as the limo left into the pouring rain. Yami blinked and frowned deeply before glaring. "That bastard, now I owe him three times! But… he was being nice to me, that's a first in my life. Someone outside of my family who likes me and is not interested in my body; this Seto guy might take advantage of this, but…"

He didn't want to say it, Yami could not admit to the fact that he might want to _trust_ this Seto person, though they had only crossed paths thrice. Yami growled and scratched his head as he headed toward his car.

"Shit, this is making my headache even worse…"

TBC

* * *

Yami owes him for the drink incident, the money, and the alley thing. Kaiba will be very happy when Yami repays him with something he'll enjoy. (winks) I'll be updating soon so be ready for when I come back… but that's when I get another plot idea! GRR! I know how the story will end and certain parts, but I need a filer! Maybe I'll do something sweet between Jou and Yugi since they play a major roll in this.

Until next time, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Since I still do not have my laptop working, can't find its freaking recovery disk, I thought I might as well get to work on chapter four of this story.

I just want to say that this chapter will be a little odd since this chapter doesn't have any big Kaiba and Yami moments until the end; this chapter is about Jou and Yugi since they are also major characters in this chapter.

Plus we get to find out a little about why Yami and Yugi are living alone, but the majority of that won't be told until a later chapter.

I want to say thanks to Toxic Hathor because I think I owe her to much and this is part of the debt, everyone for giving me the twenty-one reviews I have and Adam Green for his fucked up music that I am listening to right now, you will get to see Jou singing one of his songs in this later on in this chapter. XD

On with the fic!

* * *

**Fairy Tale Dreams**

**Chapter Four: Friends**

* * *

Yugi was so nervous at the moment, this was the first time he had ever done something like this and it felt so weird and foreign to him.

He was actually going to spend the day with a friend, which was the first for him since Yugi has never had a friend that was not his brother or his animals that he would sneak into his room until Yami would make him take them back.

Yesterday at school Jou had asked if he would like to spend the day with the blond, and Yugi freaked out, thinking it was a trap and Jou had to convince him that he was not tricking him in a anyway. So after thinking about it Yugi said yes.

And now he was standing in front of the cracked bathroom mirror as he combed his hair looking over the outfit that he wore which was a pair of grey jeans and a white polo, Yami was in his room, rummaging through his closet, looking for a jacket for Yugi to wear since it was going to be cold today.

"I found it!" Yami exclaimed and ran into the bathroom and held up a jacket that looked like something from a marching band of Goths. "I found my Black Parade jacket, it will fit the grey pants and white shirt you're wearing Aibou!" Yami grinned and Yugi blinked.

"But Nii-san, that's the jacket that Grandpa got you for your sixteenth birthday. I can wear that."

"Oh come on Yugi, I want you to look nice for your friend. Now listen, I don't want anything to happen, if he tries to do something that scares you…" Yami reached into his pocket and pulled out a small canister. "Pepper spray him."

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed, handing the spray back. "I'm not going to do that! And where did you get that anyway?!"

"Mai, she carries like three cans of mace on her at all times."

The smaller brother sighed before laughing and grabbed the jacket. "Alright we need to leave; he said that I have to be there before ten."

Yami nodded and grabbed his black jacket off his bed and walked out of the apartment with his brother.

* * *

Jou sat by his silver Camry in front of the park, checking his watch and looking out for any sign of Yugi. He didn't know why, but there was just something about that boy that drew the blond to him. Maybe it was that air of innocence surrounding him at all times. He sighed and started to sing to himself.

"I did not ask for a lot this year, every single day, looking for an answer to the words you say. Never got to meet the president, never got to shake his squirrely hand, oh, don't you know the president is out for tea with Tony Blair; he won't be home for hours maybe home boy! I'd be so happy if I got meet George Bush! He's like an angel when Rebecca hears me calling! I would dance on NBC and say that George Bush shook hands with me…"

"And then I'd go and chock on a cock."

Jou jolted and turned to see Yugi standing right next to him. "Yugi!" He gasped and saw Yugi smiling slightly at him. "Jeez, don't scare me! And, you know Adam Green?"

Yugi nodded. "Of course, my brother has one of his albums. So…" He started nibbling on his lip. "What are we going to do today Jounouchi? I've never done something like this before so you'll have to help me…"

Jou blinked and smiled, about to pat Yugi on the shoulder but noticed that Yugi backed up a bit.

'He must not like being touched…'

"Well, I guess we can go to the mall if you want. I heard they are having some sales and stuff, or at least that's what some of my friends said."

"I guess we can go, but I haven't been to the mall is almost two years."

"WHAT?!" The blond looked at him in surprise. "Why?!"

Yugi frowned and looked away. "I don't get out much, I have too much to do, plus I have to work afterschool." Well, sure Yami made a lot of money at the club with both his jobs, but Yugi also works as well.

"Oh? I didn't know you had a job, you never mentioned that before." Jou blinked as he opened the driver's side of the car and got in, watching as Yugi walked to the passenger's side.

"Jounouchi, we have only been talking for about a week now… but I work." Yugi sighed as he got in and got situated. "I work at a coffee shop near where my brother works, about two blocks away."

Jou nodded and started up the car. "I'm taking special classes during the week so I can get ready to work as the CEO of Kaiba Corp America, or at least that's what my step father tells me. I just think he wants to get rid of me because I'm not as focused on my tasks like my brother is."

"You have to work in the United States?"

"Yeah, after high school, despite how I act I actually have an extremely high IQ. I just don't like the flaunt it, I'll leave that to my brothers." Jou let out a soft laugh. "I'm not attending college so I can not waste time and just get my job done."

Yugi frowned. So after high school he was going to lose his only friend? "Will you be living there forever?"

"Hell no! Even if my step father says I have to, I'll probably be there for a year or two and run off to Europe!"

The smaller of the two blinked. "Europe? Why there Jounouchi?"

Jou stopped at a red light and turned to Yugi with a huge grin on his face. "For its beautiful musical history!"

"Music?"

"Yeah! I love classical music and I can play some instruments. My favorite is the violin. I'll let you listen to me play sometime… that is if you want to Yugi."

Yugi smiled at him. "I would love to hear you play."

* * *

"Okay, so L'Arc-en-Ciel did Ophelia and EDEN did To Destination?"

"Yeah, I mean, they do sound a lot alike if you're just taking a quick listen. But if you just sit down to listen to everything, I mean really listen, you can hear the difference."

"You know, you know a lot of good music, didn't expect you to be that kinda person Yugi."

"What is that suppose to mean Jounouchi?"

Yugi and Jou had arrived at the mall and were now walking around, Jou working on an Orange Julius smoothie and Yugi working on a cold coffee from Dairy Queen. So far they had just been window shopping, Jou didn't know if he wanted to buy anything and make Yugi upset that he was richer then the smaller boy, but Yugi didn't seem to notice.

"Nothing Yugi, gotta ask, where did you get the MCR jacket?" Jou pointed the black jacket Yugi wore, making the other smile sheepishly.

"Nii-san let me borrow it today; he said it matches my outfit. I think he is more enthusiastic about today then I am, he's acting like this is a date." Yugi blushed and bit his lip.

"You're brother seems nice, as I said, I think I've meet him before. But that was a while ago so it's kinda hard to remember. Plus I drank two shots of tequila by accident and got drunk. I'm a bit of a light weight when it comes to liquor."

"But you and I are the same age."

"As I said, it was an accident. I grabbed the wrong drinks at the bar."

Yugi let out a small laugh but was stopped when he noticed that group of people were looking at him. He frowned and looked at the floor, trying to stand a little closer to Jou who seemed to know these guys.

"Jou, what are you doing?" A platinum blond asked as he walked over with his small group following.

"Oh, hey guys, what are you doing here?" Jou blinked, noticing that Yugi was trying to hide.

"Hanging out at the mall like we normally do on Sunday, and we tried calling you to come. And now you're finally here and with that _thing_?" The brunette girl spoke, looking at the smallest of the group in slight disgust. Yugi remembered them from the day he met Jou, they had bad mouthed him before.

"Yugi is not a thing Anzu. Anyway, I'm here to spend the day with Yugi. I though it would be nice for him to be able to walk around and spend the day with someone and not be ridiculed. But frankly, it looks like that's not going to happen." Jou glared back.

"Oh come on man, don't you know who he is? His brother is one of the biggest sluts in all of Domino! For all you know he could just be tricking you to try and steal your money since his brother probably uses his own money for drugs!" A green-eyed boy spoke pointing at Yugi.

"Yugi's not like that! And his brother is not a slut or a drug addict!"

"Jeez Jou, you really are dense. Look at him; he looks like he would be a thief and a trickster! I bet he works the streets, just like his brother, a family full of whores!"

SPLUSH!

Anzu almost screamed at the sudden cold liquid that now covered her new outfit. Yugi had thrown his coffee at her and was glaring deeply, his eyes almost resembling Yami's in shape and darkness.

"Shut up! Nii-san is not a whore or a slut and neither am I!" He dashed off leaving the group and Jou in his dust. While the others were trying to calm Anzu down as she yelled a string of curses at Yugi, Jou went off looking for his friend.

* * *

Yugi hid himself in the plastic tube of the play ground that was a bit of a distance from the mall. He use to come here whenever he was running from bullies or if he was in trouble. He wiped at the tears that ran down his cheeks, loathing the fact that those people were talking bad about his brother and himself.

Yami didn't want the life he had either, but it was the only way until things worked out for them, and Yami despised any form of drug that was not used for medical purposes, why would they think he used them? Suddenly Yugi heard the song Cold playing and he pulled out his cell phone, the caller ID said that it was Yami.

"Hello…?" He answered.

"_Hey Aibou, just checking up on you and your friend."_ Yami's cheerful voice was heard on the other line and Yugi sniffed.

"Um…"

"_Yugi, you're crying, what happened?"_ Yami's voice turned serious.

"I'm not crying…" Sadly, Yugi chocked back a sob and Yami heard it.

"_Yugi, Aibou, little one, please tell me… what happened?" _

"Some people saw me and started calling me a thief and stuff and they said you used drugs and we were a family of… of whores…" Yugi let more tears come to his eyes and they fell.

A soft sigh was heard on the other end. _"Aibou, we talked about this remember? Do you want me to come pick you up?" _

"I remember, but it still hurts. And no you don't have to pick me up. I think I'll just wait it out until the fire stops, or at least until that one chick stops bitching over the fact that I dumped my drink on her clothes." Yugi laughed slightly and heard Yami chuckle as well.

"_Alright, at least I got a laugh out of you. Okay, just remember, if anything happens to call me so I can get you. I don't want you crying anymore Yugi."_

"Okay Nii-san, I call you."

"_Good, I have to go. I need to get ready for work; they called to tell me that the waiting staff was a little short tonight so I have to fill in. See you tonight, but if I'm not home by eight, lock the doors and windows."_

"And stay awake until you get home and always open the door only for you, not even for the landlord. I got it Yami. See you later." Yugi smiled and hung up.

He closed his eyes and dozed off for a bit before he heard a thumping noise and turned to see a mess of blond hair with golden-eyes hidden behind them peering in at him. "There you are Yugi! I've been looking everywhere for you! I was so worried!" Jou smiled in relief and moved closer to him.

Jou noticed that it was very quiet and Yugi wasn't looking at him. He was about to say something but the violet-eyed boy spoke first. "My brother… is not a whore…"

"I know."

"I mean, sure, he works at a club and he does sleep with people, but he hates his job. He hates anything that has to do with it, but he does it anyway."

"Why does he do it, shouldn't he be able to work a much better job?"

Yugi turned to look at him. "Jounouchi, what I'm about to tell you stays between us okay?"

"Okay."

"When I was born my mother died because she had a weak heart and the stress of having another baby kinda caused her heart to give out. So I ended up living with my father and grandfather, along with Yami. I looked up to Yami when I was little because he was always so calm and collected, not letting his emotions show unless he had to." Yugi sighed before continuing.

"When I was six, my dad got into a car accident and was killed on the spot because a chuck of metal pierced his chest and spine. I was crying for days and Yami turned cold. He did everything he could to keep me safe, even while we lived with my grandfather."

Jou listened to Yugi, watching him. "Then, when I was thirteen and Nii-san was seventeen, my grandfather passed away. I was so heartbroken and scared; this meant that we had no family left. We had three choices, live in an orphanage, move in with a foster family, or live on our own. Yami chose the third one and used his own college fund to move us into an apartment. We had to live there since the Game Shop, it was my grandfather's, wouldn't be Yami's until he turned twenty."

"Then one night, while working at the Quiet Riot, Yami… he got into an incident with a customer…" Yugi bit his lip and hugged his knees. "He came home crying… saying he was sorry… I… I don't want to talk about this anymore…"

"Yugi…" Jou wrapped his arms around him. "You don't have to say anymore until you're ready. You just tell me then…"

* * *

"I see that you came back after all, still on for that drink Dragon?"

"Hmm? Oh, I think I'm still up for it, unless you don't want one right now."

A smirk was on his face. "I'll pay." Yami sat down, looking at him with his red-eyes. Kaiba only smirked right back. It seems that Yami still owed him, maybe this was one of his pay backs for the three times that Kaiba helped him.

"Alright, by the way, how is your shoulder?"

"Better then before." Yami replied after ordering their drinks. "Its still tender, hence why I'm on wait staff for the week, well, that and tonight we were a little short-handed." Yami shrugged.

Kaiba nodded. "So… did the money I give you help you by any chance?" He asked as the drinks were handed to them.

"It did, Yugi's getting closer to college with each dollar I put into his account." Yami spoke before taking a sip. Kaiba blinked and raised an eyebrow. Yugi, wasn't that the name of the boy that Jou was spending the day with?

'No, it couldn't be… or could it?'

TBC

* * *

Is Kaiba suspecting something? Maybe, I don't know. Jou and Yugi's outing will continue in the next chapter, I want Jou to see where Yugi lives and stuff. LOLS! I love Yugi throwing his drink at the bitch! XD

Sorry that the end was short, I just needed it to lead into the next chapter.

Anyway, I think next chapter will be about all four characters this time rather then Yugi and Jou. Oh, and the MCR jacket is a real thing, me and Yugi have the same ringtone for our older sibling, and L'Arc-en-Ciel and EDEN are Japanese bands who sound similar. LAEC did the second theme song for Fullmetal Alchemist and EDEN did the theme for Descendants of Darkness.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Uhh… I don't know how to get this damn thing off the ground…

Well, since I just finished my other Prideshipping story, might as well get to work on this one again, though I'm not sure on what to do with this.

So far I only know that Kaiba and Yami are going to get a little drunk and one thing will lead to another, though there is no lemon. I'm working on that for a later chapter, seems to early right now… screw it, let's just see where this goes from here!

Warning: cussing, underage drinking though Yami and Kaiba are mature enough for it, some romance this chapter, no sex though, also a small scene with Jou and Yugi that may count as fluffy-making-out.

…

I'm lying! This is a lemon chapter!

Should say this, thanks for the twenty-eight reviews!

I should also say this, whenever you see Seto in a paragraph or sentence and not as audio, it's though Yami's third-person POV since he is unaware of what Kaiba's last name is. Kinda like in chapter three when he didn't know Kaiba's first name.

I want to say thanks to Toxic Hathor because she is such a good friend who supports the stupid things I put into these stories of mine.

I also want to thank my girlfriend who I have been role playing Yami and Kaiba with her for almost three years and with her have written MANY sex scenes between the two, though those are for our eyes only. *winks and smirks*

On with the fic!

* * *

**Fairy Tale Dreams**

**Chapter Five: Kiss**

* * *

'No, it couldn't be… or could it?'

Kaiba bit his lip, thinking this over. He knew that Jou had mentioned something about spending the day with a boy named Yugi from school, said he had weird hair and that they had met his brother once.

"Hey Dragon, don't tell me you're drunk already."

The brunet blinked and looked at his smaller companion who was looking at him, worry flashed in his eyes but only for a quick second.

"Jeez, you seemed like something's slowly eating away at your brain."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Whatever." Yami took another drink. "You know, you never told me much about yourself my mysterious knight in white trench coats, what's the reason for even coming here, aside from looking at my gorgeous face." The boy smirked, crimson-eyes shining in amusement.

"Not much to say, just that I own a company in this city; I enjoy being alone by myself once in awhile, and spending time with my brothers." Kaiba moved his glass around, hearing the slight clicking of the frozen partially cubic shaped pieces of water in his bitter, brown liquor.

"That's right, you mentioned you have brothers, want to give me a heads up on them?" Yami asked, getting a refill on his drink.

"I have a baby brother, age twelve, named Mokuba though we are only half brothers I still care for him. Then I have an adopted brother, age fifteen, named Jounouchi. Hmm?"

Kaiba turned to see Yami chock on his drink. He patted his back lightly to help him and after a moment Yami looked up at him in total shock.

"Jounouchi?! Are you serious?!"

* * *

**Flashback **

"_Umm… Nii-san? Is anything happening tomorrow?" _

_Yami looked up from the soup he was making to see his younger brother, blushing lightly as he set the table. _

_The older raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment. "Hmm, not that I know of, I think I might have to work but that's about it. Why, is there something you want to do?" _

_Yugi blushed again, pulling down on the hoodie that he borrowed from Yami, though it was much bigger on the younger boy. "Well… remember that boy I told you about this week, the one that wants to be my friend?"_

"_Yes… what are you getting at?" Yami raised an eyebrow, placing his hands on his hips._

"_He… he wants to take me somewhere tomorrow!" Yugi blurted out before letting out a small 'eep' and pulled the hood over his head. Yami smirked at this, Yugi was scared that Yami wouldn't let his go, but Yami would never be cruel like that to his sweet little brother. _

"_Yugi," he pointed the soup ladle at him, "what makes you think that I'd let you go with this friend of yours tomorrow?" He joked a bit. _

"_Because you love me and you want me to be happy?" Yugi asked, large violet-eyes looking into amused crimson ones. _

"_Well… okay! But makes sure that you call me if anything happens, okay aibou?" Yami replied as he went back to making dinner, but jolted when he received a hug from the smaller._

"_Thank you Nii-san!" _

"_You're welcome." He patted his head. "Hey, you never told me the name of this friend of yours."_

"_It's Jounouchi."_

* * *

"Shit! I should have known!"

Yami pinched the bridge of his nose; his head started hurting from chocking and from just realizing that Seto and Jounouchi were related. This much have been a fucked up joke by the Gods or something to have their younger brothers meet.

And Yami still thought that their little 'outing' today was a date!

* * *

Jou looked around the neighborhood that Yugi told him to go down to. He saw that this place should be the home for bums, prostitutes, drug addicts, rapist, and other people who formed from the sewers, not this lovely young boy who sat in the passenger seat of his car.

"This was the only place that me and Nii-san could afford, I know it's not safe, but we survive." Jou turned to see that Yugi was looking at him. "Stop here." Jou parked in front of an apartment building.

"Will my car be okay?"

"Yeah, the gangs don't control this area; they prefer areas closer to the city." Yugi replied. "Besides, everyone here is too screwed up in the head to know how to even walk right."

The two walked into the building and up to the fourth and final floor. Yugi took him to the last door on the left and got them in. He turned on the light and Jou looked around.

It was pretty well kept, though the walls had cracks in it and a few small stains from how shitty this building really was. Yugi turned on a few more light and walked into a small kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink Jounouchi?" Yugi asked, looking at his friend who was walking over.

The blond nodded. "Sure, and please, call me Jou. My full name is such a mouthful and usually adults call me by that." He laughed slightly when he saw Yugi blush before he was handed a Coke.

The small home was quiet as Jou and Yugi sat in the living room, the only sounds was the noises you normally hear on the streets and Yugi talking softly, about little things and some of the animals that he had kept in his room that he had hidden from his brother who found them anyway.

"Yugi," Jou started but stopped, looking down into those lovely eyes that captivated him from the moment they came into contact with his own honey-gold eyes.

He looked Yugi over, seeing a baby-like face that was perfect on someone of his size and nature. His skin was a milky white, kinda like his brother's own skin color but it seemed to be more of a Yugi-kinda milk color.

He was small, smaller then a boy his age normally way, but what did Jou care? His hair was soft and silky, his hands were dainty and soft, much smaller and much nicer then his own.

But those lips, those pale pink lips, in a slight pout, looked like the most precious thing in the world to him.

"Jou, is something wrong?" Yugi asked, still looking at him.

"Yugi… I… I apologize in advance for this!"

"For what-MPH!"

Jou had connected his lips to Yugi's, pulling him close and kissing him softly.

* * *

"Yami, I think you've had too many shots."

"No I haven't Dragon, I swear to drunk… I'm not God."

"You're drunk."

"You're sexy."

Kaiba shook his head and sighed; Yami had a few too many at the bar and had just drunk a mini bottle of vodka with a can of Coke. Kaiba wasn't sober either, though he was better at keeping his liquor down then the boy who filled his desires at night. Kaiba was offering Yami a ride home since the other couldn't really stand under his own power, and so far they were ten minutes into the drive and eight minutes had passed since Yami got into the mini bar.

"Yami, give me the damn bottle before you fall over and stain the carpet." Kaiba tried to reach for the newly opened bottle of scotch.

"No Dragon, I have a better idea." He then popped the bottle closed and turned to Kaiba. "You know, you…" He paused a moment to cough, "You still have two more things that I owe you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I owe you for the tip; I repaid that with the drinks."

"You ended up drunk off your ass."

"Hey, this ass if worth a few grand, which you happily gave me that one night I chose who would be bedding with me that night."

"I gave you the money and you didn't get sex."

"Yes, and then there was the other night with the rapist. But I think it's time that I gave you what you paid for in the second debt." Yami spoke in a slightly husky voice; his eyes were glazed over, not thinking straight.

"Yami…?"

"Shh…" Yami placed a finger to Kaiba's lips before he leaned in and brushed his lower lip against Kaiba's, who responded by having them come into contact with each other into a soft kiss that soon turned rough when Yami parted his lips and Kaiba shoved his tongue into his mouth, licking around and tasting the wet cavern, kinda wishing that he didn't taste liquor.

Now, this was first for both of them. Kaiba has never kissed anyone nor had sex before. Yami has had sex, but has never kissed anyone because he hates the idea of tasting someone else's mouth and for another reason.

The kiss kept going as both let out soft moans; Kaiba soon pressed himself against the smaller boy, having him pinned under him as he looked into crimson orbs that held a hint of amusement under half-lidded eyelids and long lashes.

"I'm gonna fuck you hard, I'm gonna get my one point five grand out of you whether you like it or not." Kaiba snarled lightly, though he liked that Yami smirked.

"Then let me get you started, virgin-boy." Despite being smaller then the brunet, Yami pushed him back. He trailed one of his talented hands down and cupped Kaiba's crouch, feeling the bulge that was hidden behind the black pants. "Oh… someone's been a naughty boy… thinking such dirty thoughts about his king."

"Like hell! You're more of a Pharaoh with that tan skin and accent of yours!" Kaiba barked, making Yami delighted with the idea of being called Pharaoh.

"If I am Pharaoh then you can be my high priest!" Yami grinned brightly.

"Why am I that?"

"Because the high priests were close to the Pharaoh." Yami chuckled drunkenly. He then unzipped Kaiba's pants, hearing a satisfied sigh come from the other. He then pushed Kaiba's pants lower and looked at him, blinking.

"Oh my Dragon, you're so big, how will I ever fit all of you into my tiny little mouth?" He teased and licked the tip, earning a gasp from the taller.

Kaiba bit back a moan, Yami's hot breath, his wet tongue, his white teeth, all of those things that touched the velvety tip of his hard-on made him groan, it was so pleasing and yet so painful to feel this on him since he was one to not masturbate nor has he ever had a blow job in his life.

Yami let out tiny moans and purring sounds as he sucked happily on the large member that was now occupying his mouth. Normally Yami HATED doing this, though it paid good money, but for some reason he found it interesting to taste this man. But it soon ended when Yami pulled away.

"Sorry, but no cumming for you right now my dear high priest, the Pharaoh needs you for something right now, I want you to please me just like I did for you." Kaiba felt Yami's hard-on through tight leather pants since Yami placed his hand there.

Kaiba smirked and pulled Yami's pants down. "No underwear?"

"It's annoying when you wear it with leather on."

The brunet shrugged and started to lick the tip of Yami's member, tasting an odd, salty liquid that came from the tip. 'Must be pre-cum.' He thought before placing most of Yami into his mouth.

Yami moaned loudly, running his fingers through Kaiba's hair. "Oh… Dragon… for a beginner you're pretty… *moan*… good at this…"

"Thanks." Kaiba smirked and continued before he stopped. He looked up at Yami, who seemed to be looking at Kaiba's cock.

"Do you want me to put this in here," he slapped Yami's exposed ass since the other was sitting up on is knees, "my majestic Pharaoh?"

He smirked when Yami nodded.

* * *

"Uhh… don't… they're tender…"

"Big fucking deal."

Yami groaned, Kaiba was sucking and nipping on his left nipple while his other hand was toying and flicking with the nub's twin.

Kaiba thought it would be fun to toy with Yami a bit, see what makes the best noises out of him, so far it was the neck in which Kaiba left a nice hickey, though Yami left one of his own just below Kaiba's left collar bone.

So far all the teasing was done by Kaiba, though Yami got in a bit of fun when he would 'accidently' brush against Kaiba's hard cock. In return, the brunet would squeeze Yami's ass.

"Oh for the sake of fuck… quickly put it inside me…!"

"Put what in you…?" Kaiba teased, flicking the now-wet nub.

"You're fuckin' junk you moronic bastard!" Yami barked at him, though he thanked the one he called Dragon for telling the driver to keep this part of the limo separate and to drive around for a while until they said so.

"Well, if you insist, but tell me, is the Pharaoh begging?" He smirked and positioned Yami onto his hands and knees.

"I… I only beg to my high priest…" The red-eyed teen smirked in return as he looked at him over his shoulder. "Since you are a virgin, you will need to lube me up first, use spit, its nature's lube."

Kaiba shrugged and sucked on a two of his fingers before sliding one into Yami's warm entrance, feeling around a bit before sliding in another. After a while and when Yami told him he was ready, the other was about to enter before he stopped.

"I don't have a condom."

"Neither do I but I don't have any STDs and you have never had sex in your life so we'll be fine."

He nodded and slid into the warm and tight body of Yami, groaned slightly and hearing Yami gasp and the sudden intruder of his small form, but then they both smirked when Kaiba started the thrust.

* * *

Yugi looked in shock at Jou, they were kissing, they were _**KISSING**_. And he couldn't stop.

The young teen knew that he swung his hips toward the side of men rather then the side of women, like his brother, but Yugi was never one to date, he was too nervous and scared of rejection.

But here he was now, locked in a soft yet passionate kiss with his first and only true friend. Now this started up a question, why would Jounouchi, a rich and popular guy, kiss Yugi, a weak and shy boy who was afraid of the world? It was confusing but he just wanted to focus on this tender kiss.

Though it ended when Jou pulled away to breath, but the blond blushed and looked at Yugi with guilty eyes. "I'm sorry Yugi… I really should have…"

"You like me?"

Jou nodded his head and looked down, like a troubled puppy. Yugi smiled lightly and petted Jou hair. "I like you too, can you… can you kiss me again?"

The blond smiled and kissed him again, though both boys were unaware how a little kiss that they shared together at the same moment was leading to other things.

* * *

"Ah..! Dragon, you're so big!"

Yami cried out as he gripped the seat of the limo, feeling Seto pound into him, hitting his prostate and sending his nerves into pleasure frenzies. This felt so good; the first time he had ever had sex that felt good in his life.

He gripped tighter as Seto kept going, knowing that both of them were reaching their climaxes, and the alcohol in his system was starting to take its effects again, making him drowsy, he'd probably end up passed out on the floor after he came.

"Yami… I'm…"

The taller didn't finish, his release filled Yami and he moaned loudly before releasing what he had in him. But the sudden actions and the liquor mixed together and, just as he predicted, Yami passed out on the floor.

* * *

"Yugi… aibou… turn off da lights…"

A moment later, red-eyes shot open wide but shut closed immediately before the owner of said eyes groaned at the headache that just got restarted.

"Fuckin' hangovers… huh?" Yami looked around, where was he? This wasn't his room, and where were his clothes?

Why was he naked? This made him raise an eyebrow, normally when he was in bed he was clothed and he wasn't covered in dried essence left over from a customer, he always took showers afterwards.

He looked over at a chair near the large bed in the very fancy room that he had been sleeping in. In the chair was his clothing, neatly folded. He blinked, thinking that was odd and how did all of this even happened.

He tilted his head and remembered what happened last night, which made him flop back on the bed groaning loudly.

He had slept with Seto… Seto…?

That name had been bothering him for a while, where has he heard that name before…? Yami sat up and noticed a desk. He got out of bed and walked over to it, picking up a sheet of paper and noticed a familiar logo on it.

It was a large K that one of its legs cut through a C; this was the symbol of Kaiba Corporation, the largest company in Japan and one of the most famous in the world. Yami frowned slightly, putting two and two together before he relieved what happened.

"Kaiba Corp… Kaiba Se- I slept with Kaiba Seto?!"

TBC

* * *

There you go Toxic Hathor; your lemon chapter is finishe though there was no beatings in it, but later on there will be.

Next chapter: Yami leaves, coming home to see Yugi in the arms on Jounouchi. How will he react?

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

*comes out from behind a rock, looking around and quickly hides again when a chain saw goes flying over her head*

Umm… hi everyone, sorry for the lack of updates on this story... I ended up taking a longer break then I thought I would and I'm really sorry, I kinda lost the plot for a bit but then I wrote down the next chapter in a notebook, thinking that I was gonna update right after I finished it and well… I ended up losing the notebook.

But I found it so now I can get back to updating!

Are you happy now Hathor, I finally updated.

Any who, moving right along…

Warning: Mild cussing… well… not that mild

About the lemon… I know I could have done better, but don't worry I have another one coming up and maybe even one between Jou and Yugi. I'm glad you all liked it, it was a bit of a bitch to write.

NOTE! This chapter is a bit odd and you might be confused but I will explain certain things next chapter.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Fairy Tale Dreams **

**Chapter Six: Little Brothers**

* * *

"Mmm…"

Violet-eyes opened, slightly blinded from the morning sun that broke through the blinds of the window nearby. Yugi sighed but noticed two things odd in the room, Jou was still with him, knocked out, and Yami had not arrived home. If he was home then the kitchen light would be on like it always was.

"Hm, what time is it Yugi…?" Jou mumbled after a moment of shifting and getting hit with the sun's light just like Yugi had been, rubbing his eyes as his arm wrapped itself loosely around the smaller boy's waist.

"It's six in the morning."

"Oh man, Gozaburo is gonna kill me for this…" Jou grumbled as he sat up. Before Yugi could say anything, he heard the front door unlock and saw Yami walk in, head hung low as he walked to the kitchen for a drink of water and some headache medication since he was still a bit hung over and dealing with the effects of the morning after a late night.

"Nii-san? Where were you last night?" Yami turned at the question and he focused his attention of the blond that sat next yo his brother.

"I'll tell you later Aibou, but who is that." He pointed right at Jou.

Jou blinked and stood up, taking a few steps toward the kitchen. "Uhh, my name is Kaiba Jounouchi; I was just preventing Yugi from being alone while he waited for you…" Jou stopped when he noticed that glare in Yami's eyes.

"Thank you for watching him _Jounouchi_, but I'm afraid you need to leave. Yugi, I'm going to get a shower." Yami spoke, leaving the other two to themselves. Jou looked at Yugi, confusion on his face.

Yugi turned to Jou and frowned. "I have no idea what is wrong with him, might have been a bad night or something…"

"Maybe…"

* * *

"How could I have been… so stupid…"

The water was scorching but Yami just stood under the spray, his eyes closed as he carefully washed his body. He frowned deeply as he licked his lips. He had promised himself that he would only kiss one person on the lips and that would be his true love, corny, yes, but still a promise to himself none the less.

The sex didn't bother him at all, in fact, he actually enjoyed it and he had owed a good shuffle under the sheet with the brunet, but this kiss and the fact that he took the virginity of THE Kaiba Seto made the situation awful. He could never face the other again without feeling guilt for what he did to him.

But then he growled and glared his crimson-eyes.

"Why the hell would I feel so guilty for that!?" He asked no one. "I've taken people's virginity before and that fucked came on to be and got me drunk!" He glared at the wall before him, the one with a few cracks in the tiles.

Yami then started to wash his hair as he continued his angry rant to himself. "That bastard Dragon, he just wanted some sex… just like all the fuckers who come to that stupid fucking club… and yet…" He sighed softly and slowed down his hand movements, "he was nice enough to have given me all that money of his own free will for Aibou…" He lowered his gaze and looked at his shoulder where the fading bruise was.

"He even saved my miserable life that night… but even now he still doesn't remember me from before, though I can understand this since we never spoke… high school was only a few years ago and yet I almost forgot his face…"

It was true that Yami and Kaiba attended high school together but only for a short period of time. Kaiba was there for a semester before going to a private school or something of the sort. While Kaiba was there for that short amount of time, Yami actually developed small feelings for him but never saw Kaiba after he left until just recently and he almost forgot who he was.

Something in Yami's chest ached as he thought about the one he called dragon.

"Why did you have to kiss me you bastard…?"

* * *

After he showered and got dressed, Yami walked into the living room to find Yugi eating cereal. "Where did your friend go?" He asked, not seeing the blond.

"Oh, Jou went home because he didn't want to get into trouble by his dad. Hey Nii-san, you seemed bothered by something when you came home today. Is something wrong Yami?"

Yami sighed and just sat down on the couch next to his little brother, he might as well get this annoying business off his chest now since he knew that Yugi would do everything in his power to pester the hell out of Yami into telling him anyway. "I slept with someone last night."

A small snort sound came from Yugi as he rolled his eyes. "It comes with your job."

The other just glared. "I wasn't on shift at the time, you nitwit! I had promised someone a drink and we both got pretty drunk, though I think the guy could actually keep the alcohol in check, I was pretty much drunk off my ass. Then we… fucked in his limo…" His face was red as he looked at his hands.

"Limo..?" Yugi blinked. "Wait; is this that Dragon guy you met?" Yugi looked at his brother and Yami nodded before looking up at him.

"Yeah and I found out that his real name is… Kaiba Seto, your friend's older brother."

The smaller of the brothers looked at Yami before glaring. "You slept with the future CEO of the largest company in the whole damn world!?" Yugi wasn't one to fly off the handle and cuss, but when he was pissed he would do so.

"I didn't mean to, we were drunk…"

"Oh yeah, blame it on the liquor, a classic tale Yami!" Yugi rolled his eye and Yami glared at this.

"Yeah, well, he started this whole stupid mess by kissing me right on the lips!"

"He kissed you!? Yami!"

"But the sex was really good though he was a virgin he knew his stuff."

"And you took his virginity?!" Yugi exclaimed before pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. "Yami, what were you thinking while you were doing this to him?!" Yugi then stood up and looked at his crimson-eyed brother.

"I wasn't thinking, really. Bit it felt… good, like it was my first time as well. He was soft and I kept thinking about how nice it was to be in such a tender love making session with someone my age and who wasn't a total perverted fuck. Even when I passed out, he took me to his home and let me sleep there, but when I woke up I realized what I did and ran home…"

Yugi looked at his brother and sighed softly. "You feel guilty about taking Kaiba's innocence, am I right?"

"Yeah, that and I lost my first kiss to the guy and now I remember where I had seen him before. It was when I was a freshmen in high school and he was there for a semester… oh Ra! I slept with a high school crush!" He buried his face in his hands.

Yugi raised an eyebrow before sitting down, placing a hand on his brother's back. "Umm… Nii-san?" Yami looked up at him, luckily he had not been crying.

"Yes?"

"Would you be mad if I told you that me and Jou… kissed last night?"

Yami looked at him, just staring and the smaller of the two could have sworn he head Yami's brain snap. "Aibou, you and I discussed this. If you wanted to date someone, you would have me meet and talk to them first."

"I know Yami, but Jou cares deeply about me and he kissed me to prove it. I guess we both lost our first kiss last night."

"True, true. But I would like to meet him before you two start going out." Yami replied, crossing his arms and leaning against the couch.

"Alright, but I get to talk to Kaiba in return."

"No."

And why not?"

"Because one, I don't want you to. Two, you don't know him. And three, I never want to face him again after what I did last night."

Yugi pouted. "Let me talk to him and get his side of the story, Jou can help me and we can see if he is upset or not about this whole situation."

Crimson-eyes looked right into violet-eyes and Yami sighed loudly, shutting his eyes. "Fine, we'll see what happens."

"Good! And if he likes you, then you two have to go on a date!"

"AIBOU!"

"You're blushing! The deal is on!"

"You evil little child!"

"HAHA!"

* * *

Jou drove to the mansion and was lucky to find that he step-father's limo was gone. He walked through the front door to find that no one was around. He knew that Mokuba was on an over-night class trip, but where was Kaiba?

Walking into the kitchen, he found his older brother at the bar counter, looking over the newspaper while drinking his strong, black coffee. "Hey, Seto… whoa! You look hung over!"

Kaiba looked up and glared at the blond. He was a bit hung over, pale skinned and his eyes looked weary but he still looked pissed at his adopted brother. "Shut it mutt, I had a rough night."

Jou blinked and noticed something on his brother's neck that made him smirk slyly. "You got a hickey?" He asked, and Kaiba jolted but didn't look at him, a light blush formed on his face.

"… Yes…"

"Did you get laid?"

"Shut it."

"You got laid." Jou grinned and sat across from him.

Kaiba glared right at him. "Wipe that stupid grin right off your face."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because shut up."

"Oh come on Seto! This is just a big thing for because you can give me pointers!"

The brunet raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

The blond grinned brightly. "I got myself a boyfriend! His name is Mouto Yugi and…" Jou stopped when Kaiba stood right up from his seat, a look of surprise was seen clearly on his face.

"… Did you say Yugi..?"

"Yeah, is something wrong?"

"I slept with his brother last night…"

Jou looked at him and remembered Yami walking into the apartment this morning, looking rather upset about something. That must have been it! "Did… did you talk to him about last night because he came to his house and he looked really upset."

"You were at his house?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow and the blond nodded.

"With Yugi. He wanted me to come over and keep him company. Tell me, what happened last night."

Kaiba sighed and sat down. "Look, I owed Yami a drink but we both got tipsy, actually he was flat out drunk off his ass. But we went to the limo and ended up… having sex. He passed out from all the excitement and the alcohol and I took him here to try and sleep off the hang over, plus I wanted to talk to him about what happened. But Yami ran off and I'm… kinda scared to see him again after that."

"I see…" Jou looked at him for a moment. "Not trying to ruin the moment, but umm… what was it like?"

"It's the best fucking thing in the world. It gives you the perfect rush and then everything comes together in a wonderful feeling. But it makes a mess." Kaiba sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "You're not screwing Yugi until I meet him."

"Shit!" Jou pouted. "Fine, but I get to talk to Yami in return!"

"And why would you do that?"

"So I can get his side of the story."

Kaiba looked at him for a moment before sighing. "Deal."

TBC

* * *

This is the best that I came up with; the next chapter is already planned out pretty well and same with the chapter after that. The story will be ending soon and you guys will get to see a bit of Yami's past in the coming chapters.

Please review.


End file.
